After party with ONE DIRECTION! (A Jake Bugg Fan Fiction)
by 1CrazyFANGIRL1
Summary: Jake s migraine is getting worse and worse. He really doesn t feel very well but he came to after party even so. Just because of his girlfriend Cara Delevingne. Unhappily they argued a bit and moreover, Jake s mood got even worse right after he saw that into the room had entered 5 boys from ONE DIRECTION!
1. Chapter 1

It´s raining outside. The drops are banging on the windshield of my car. I´m driving down the highway and I´m on my way to some celebration. More specifically, it´s after party. Honestly, I´d rather stay at home because I don´t feel very well but I hope it´s gonna pass fastly...

Oh no! Another traffic lights are flashing RED LIGHT. Great! I´ll be late. Actually, As I´m watching my watches, I´ve been late for more than 30 minutes, yet. I promised Cara, I´ll be there on time but unfortunately it´s not possible...

(Jake´s phone ringing)

Cara: ,,Jake? Where are you? I´ve been waiting here for you more than 40 minutes..."

Jake: ,,I´m sorry but the roads are full of cars and traffic lights... You need to be more patient..."

Cara: ,,Okay, how long?"

Jake: ,,I don´t know... 15-20 minutes?!"

Cara: ,,Alright... hurry up!"

She put the phone down and happily, I could continue driving the car because it was already GREEN LIGHT on. I also noticed that rain had become more heavily. The visibility was appalling... More and more I wish to stay at home. Even my migraine got worse...

After getting off the car, I ran to the building ´cause I have no umbrella with me. My hair got little wet but it was still good...

In the door, I met few people who wanted talk with me. I smiled all the time but inside of me, I prayed so hard to end the conversation. I really wasn´t in my mood which caused that I didn´t care about any s*it...

And finally, I saw Cara. She was standing with some other girls in the corner of the room. She seemed to be little angry and I found out, I was right.

,,Oh thanks god. Where were you all the time?" Cara asked me little snappily.

,,I´ve already told you that I was stuck in a traffic jam..."

,,Yes, yes, yes... alright... so... we can already begin to party rock, can´t we?"

,,You can... but count me out, okay?" I answered and I was about to take some drink. Obviously, Cara wasn´t very satisfied with my decision because she became little bit hysterical.

,,What do you mean... "count me out"? Ha? Am I supposed to dance on my own or what?"

,,Yes? And why are you asking so stupid? It´s nothing special... "

,,Ha, you don´t mean it... I´ve been waiting here for you more than 50 minutes and now you´re telling me this?! I could dance on my own, before... "

,,You´re right, you could... I´m sorry but I don´t feel very well... so count me out for tonight..."

,,Really? So why have you come here then?"

,,Are you kidding me? I told you this morning that I wasn´t feel well and I wanted stay at home... But you were persuading me to come, even so... and I´ve come because I wanted to cheer you up and now you´re telling me this? You know what? Next time, I´ll stay at home ... no matter what you´re gonna say... " I replied and then I finally sipped from the beer.

Yes, yes I know... Maybe I overdid but my headache was really hard. And to make matters worse, I suddenly noticed five people coming into the room. It took my breath away when I saw those five guys from ONE DIRECTION! ...


	2. Chapter 2

,,What the hell...? What are they doing here?" I spontaneously asked and then Cara poked me.

,,Calm down, okay? They need to be invited, as you can see... "Cara answered me and I noticed that way she was gazing at him... AT HIM - that metrosexual sucker Harry or whatever he´s called...

,,Stop gazing at him, okay?... and let´s pretend we don´t know them..."

,,It´s too late, honey... Harry is coming towards us."

,,Hello there..." Harry greeted Cara with a big smile and so did she... ,,What are you doing, Cara? Are you party rocking?"

,,No, actually not... my beloved Jake doesn´t want to dance at all..." She answered him and now Harry also noticed me. Great! I didn´t even need to meet him. I didn´t intend today standing face to face with Harry Styles.

,,Jake? You mean Jake Bugg?! Really? Finally I´d like to tell him that I like his music and-" Harry spoke his plan to Cara, who interrupted him:

,,Nice... well... Jake, this is... Jake?!" She asked because she couldn´t find me... While they were talking, I managed to escape from the sight of her... ,,Jake? Where the fuck are you?" She asked more angrily looking around the room.

,,Don´t worry, he will reappear..." Harry said to her.

,,Oh, there he is!" She exclaimed triumphantly... And I was like OMG, s*it. I was already standing in the door and I was about to return home but unhappily, she managed notice my try of escape...

,,Where are you going, Jake?! Do you wanna go home?" Cara asked me I wanted to answer her but Harry came to us, too.

,,Oh Jake... Finally, I´m meeting you... I´m a great fan of your music... nice to meet you.." Harry told me and he wanted to shake my hand.

,,Ehm..." It was the only thing that ran across my mind. I didn´t wanna meet him. I wasn´t about to make friends with any of One Direction member. It´s been like that and it´s always so... After few seconds later, he understood, that I won´t shake his hand and he tried to pretend he wasn´t offended. He smiled at me insecure but embarrassed and then he asked Cara:

,,Um... can I have one dance with you?!"

Cara looked at me and she was about to accept his offer but I didn´t agree with it:

,,No, you can´t..." I answered severely and both of them looked at me surprised.

,,What? Why?" Cara asked me and then Harry asked the very same.

,,Because I don´t agree with that... sucker..." I said pulling out the cigarette from my pocket. I lighted it and then I inhaled the smoke.

,,Okay, Harry... let´s dance..."

,,You´re not going anywhere... understand me?" I replied her my requirement and meanwhile, the other four members had come to us, too.

,,Hello Cara... nice to meet you Jake..." They greeted us... I didn´t greet them back which drove Harry insane a bit:

,,Don´t greet him, guys... He doesn´t know how to greet people... It´s obvioulsy that parents didn´t teach him that... They´re supposed to be same as him "

,,Leave alone my parents, okay?!" I said him hotly and grabbed him by the collar.

,,Oh Jake, calm down... let him go..."

,,Take that back... TAKE THAT BACK!" I replied and shook him.

,,Let me go..." Harry said and he moved.

,,Why are you arguing? Why can´t be all just friends?" Suddenly blonde boy said. I suppose he´s called Niall and after speaking his mind, I looked disdainfully at Harry answering:

,,Friends? Nice joke... I´m never going to make friends with THIS ONE..."

,,Say that! Just go and SAY THAT..." Harry became more mad...


End file.
